


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 8

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Boxers, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Vicino sexy"





	

La colpa era tutta della conformazione del palazzo: Kurt sarebbe stato pronto a giurarlo anche in tribunale (la mano poggiata su Vogue, magari, piuttosto che sulla Bibbia, se il senso era giurare su qualcosa di sacro).

Perché se il suo dannato condominio avesse avuto una comunissima forma parallepipedale sarebbe stato tutto a posto – e invece no!, il dannato edificio doveva essere a U, con un piccolo cortile al centro che lasciava una perfetta visuale tra i due blocchi paralleli, uno dei quali era sede del suo appartamento; dov’era il problema? Che la vecchietta che si trovava nel punto diametralmente opposto, sull’altro lato del blocco che affacciava sul cortile, rispetto a lui. Dannata vecchietta, i suoi guai erano cominciati tutti il giorno in cui si era trasferita in un residence per anziani autosufficienti in California – le aveva persino regalato dei fiori! Infida vegliarda.

In fondo al suo cuore sapeva, probabilmente, che l’incolpevole signora non poteva sapere a quale turpe individuo aveva affidato la sua dimora, visto che lo stesso Kurt aveva durato ben una settimana per rendersene conto; non che fosse uno perennemente affacciato alla finestra, ma la sua scrivania/tavolo di lavoro, per motivi di spazio, aveva trovato collocazione sotto la grande finestra del living, così da poter anche usufruire della luce naturale durante il giorno mentre disegnava modelli o cuciva. Era per quello che, un giorno, aveva avuto la sciagurata visione e questo aveva inficiato orribilmente la sua ispirazione e la sua produttività, anche se non lo avrebbe ammesso neppure con Mercedes nemmeno sotto tortura.

Aveva intravisto il nuovo vicino un pomeriggio, di ritorno dal lavoro all’atelier di Vogue.com dove lavorava, mentre ritirava la posta alle cassette nell’atrio: lo aveva squadrato sommariamente e non solo per la forza dell’abitudine, visto che il suo condominio era tristemente scarno di uomini delle sua età e che un giovane coetaneo vestito secondo il suo gusto era già di per sé una rarità; considerò i pantaloni chiari, probabilmente perché fasciavano alcune delle curve più pregevoli su cui gli fosse capitato di poggiare lo sguardo, il cardigan a scacchi e la t-shirt bianca a maniche corte, che scopriva delle braccia di tutto rispetto (e lui poteva avere un certo fetish per quella specifica parte del corpo maschile in particolare). Era più basso di lui, i capelli tenuti in piega dal gel che gli davano un’aria interessante e, quando Kurt incrociò il suo sguardo, poté aggiungere all’elenco un sorriso da far liementemente piegare le ginocchia – ma nulla di eccessivo; si era fatto qualche domanda, chiedendosi se quel look poteva rientrare nella categoria _gay carino_ oppure _metrosexual_ e non aveva avuto nessun successivo incontro che potesse fornirgli altri indizi nei giorni successivi, anche se aveva scoperto, grazie al provvidenziale sventolio delle tende, che l’inquilino abitava nell’appartamento dall’altro lato del cortile.

Poi era arrivato il sabato mattina.

 _Quel_ sabato mattina, a cominciare dal quale non aveva avuto più tregua.

Kurt aveva i suoi rituali per quel giorno della settimana: era l’unico in cui non dovesse correre da nessuna parte, perché sentiva di aver svolto le sue funzioni sociali il venerdì sera e poteva quindi godersi una mattinata senza sveglia, un pigiama un po’ malandato e pertanto estramemente confortevole, una tazza del suò tè preferito e ciabattare felice per il suo appartamento rimettendosi in pari con i programmi trash preferiti della settimana e mangiando sul divano, in totale relax; quella mattina era andata esattamente allo stesso modo: si era alzato verso le nove, perché in fin dei conti si era ritirato abbastanza presto la sera precedente, aveva indossato un cardigan gigantesco appartenuto a suo padre, preparato una tazza di tè caldo e si stava dirigendo tutto giulivo verso il divano, quando aveva commesso l’errore fatale di gettare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra per vedere che tempo facesse.

Il cortile era illuminato dalla rilassante luce del mattino, un paio di bambinetti giocavano a palla, un gatto dormicchiava felice su una panchina al sole e le finestre dell’altro lato del palazzo erano quasi tutte socchiuse o con qualche trapunta o tappeto messo a prendere aria; più per abitudine che per altro, gettò uno sguardo alla finestra del suo nuovo (potenziale) interesse e rimase là, con la tazza in mano e gli occhi sgranati, ad assistere come, incorniciato dal leggero ondeggiare delle doppie tende blu e bianche, ci fosse un uomo a torso nudo che prendeva furiosamente a pugni un sacco da boxe.

Ecco, fino a quel momento, Kurt aveva potuto dire di aver avuto una dignità: da quel giorno poté ripensare a lei con rimpianto.

Una serie di drammatiche occhiate (non era sicuro che contasse come “occhiata” girare continuamente lo sguardo verso la finestra, tendere il collo per guardare meglio oltre lo schienale del divano, quindi del proprio davanzale e infine quello dell’altro davanzale) dopo, Kurt si avvide che non aveva ancora neppure scelto il programma da rivedere in streaming, perché aveva acceso la televisione ed era rimasto sul primo canale che era apparso.

Razionalmente, aveva un’idea di chi fosse quel tizio – il suo sconosciuto vicino di casa abitava lì e lui aveva visto transitare solo rare volte degli ospiti, tra cui ricordava un ragazzo biondo che per qualche minuto lo aveva illuso che l’oggetto del suo silenzioso interesse fosse gay (dandogli allo stesso tempo la fastidiosa certezza che fosse comunque occupato), ma che si era rivelato semplicemente un amico; solo che faticava _parecchio_ per riconoscere il ragazzo perbene, dai capelli ordinati, gli abiti che sembravano usciti in blocco da negozi come Harmont  & Blaine, in quel pugile dai capelli ricci, la schiena lucida di sudore e le braccia – _santo cielo, quelle braccia_ – impegnate a tempestare di pugni il sacco.

Era una specie dottor dottor Jekyll e mister Hyde e Kurt si ritrovò ad ammettere di esserne _lievemente_ ossessionato.

Iniziò a depennare il suddetto aggettivo quando, per due settimane di seguito, si rese conto che il suo sabato (e domenica) mattina non era più dedicato a rotolarsi beato tra le lenzuola, ma che balzava in piedi piuttosto presto per, beh... fingere di essere indaffaratissimo intorno alla finestra del suo salotto; e le cose sarebbero ancora andate bene, se il problema si fosse limitato al week end: si rese conto, infatti, che ogni volta che sedeva al suo sacro luogo di lavoro, l’occhio scivolava oltre il davanzale e si ritrovava ad osservare due coppie di tende bianche e blu dall’altro lato del cortile, distraendosi di continuo. Spesso non c’era niente di interessante da vedere, le finestre erano chiuse o non c’era segno di vita nell’altro salotto; altre volte c’era la sua ossessione, tutta gel, cardigan, polo e bowtie, solo o in compagnia (la volta che aveva scorto una graziosa ragazza orientale nell’altro appartamento, il cuore gli era finito sotto le scarpe, ma poi era diventato chiaro, così com’era accaduto con il ragazzo biondo, che non ci fosse niente di sentimentale tra i due), a volte, soprattutto la sera, seduto al pianoforte a suonare qualunque cosa, le note di una canzone che sembravano scivolare in quelle di un’altra senza interruzioni e senza che il cambiamento stonasse in alcun modo, e spesso cantava, cantava!, con una voce ricca e squillante da fargli fermare il cuore in gola, tanto da chiedersi se il suo corpo avesse dimenticato che l’adolescenza era trascorsa da un pezzo; poi, il sabato e la domenica mattina, la trasformazione. Ad un certo punto si era reso conto di chiamare davvero, nella sua testa (perché non avrebbe sopportato l’umiliazione di raccontare la sua imbarazzante storia di stalking nemmeno alla sua migliore amica), _dottor Jekyll_ e _mister Hyde_ il suo sconosciuto vicino di casa, e di attendere ansiosamente l’arrivo del week end.

Ed era _orribilmente imbarazzante_.

Soprattutto considerato che Kurt era un bel ragazzo, che aveva avuto fidanzati di bell’aspetto e che forse era colpa del modo in cui il suo lavoro l’aveva assorbito negli ultimi mesi che aveva trascurato quest’ultimo aspetto e aveva finito per fare gli agguati alla finestra di uno sconosciuto ogni settimana.

Doveva rimediare, si disse.

Ma quando gli capitò di uscire alla prima occasione utile e trovarsi in un locale pieno di potenziali pretendenti (anche solo per una nottata occasionale, nonostante la faccenda non fosse nelle sue corde, né lui si sentisse così disperato da iniziare a provare adesso), si rese conto che l’occhio gli cadeva su quelli dai capelli scuri, possibilmente ricci, e che si soffermava un po’ troppo ad esaminare le braccia che vedeva scoperte qua e là.

Era tornato a casa di pessimo umore, si era buttato a letto e aveva durato ore ad addormentarsi, pensando a dove fosse l’oggetto dei suoi desideri e che, se la sua vita fosse stata uno di quei film che finiva sempre per guardare con le sue amiche, di certo in quel momento qualcuno avrebbe bussato alla sua porta e sarebbe stato il suo coinquilino in cerca di una tazza di zucchero – erano le tre di notte, d’accordo, ma cosa c’era di strano ad aver bisogno di zucchero alle tre di notte?

Ma ovviamente la sua vita non era una commedia romantica e gli unici vicini che chiedevano lo zucchero, di pomeriggio, erano padri di famiglia con bambini piccoli.

La faccenda si faceva sempre più ridicola man mano che il tempo passava, tanto che Kurt si rese conto che non riusciva nemmeno più ad incrociare lo sguardo del suo vicino, quando lo incrociava per il corridoio o vicino alle cassette della posta – l’oggetto delle proprie tutt’altro che caste fantasie dovrebbe avere la compiacenza di rimanersene nel mondo onirico, dannazione, non farsi trovare con un fascio di bollette in una mano e la busta della spesa nell’altra nell’atrio del tuo palazzo mentre rientri da lavoro e sei soprapensiero!

Insomma, giunse un ennesimo week end e con esso la settimanale umiliazione solitaria di Kurt: ad un certo punto aveva proprio smesso di fingere, almeno con se stesso, di non svegliarsi ad un orario decente per godersi lo spettacolo di Mister Hyde alle prese col suo allenamento; preparava il suo tè, accendeva la televisione, sedeva alla scrivania e dedicava scarsa attenzione allo schermo del suo portatile acceso proprio sotto il suo naso. Ad un certo punto si era alzato per cambiare canale, la tazza in pugno, e si era appoggiato al davanzale della finestra fingendo di gettare uno sguardo al cortile – e proprio in quel dannato momento una qualche orribile bestia ronzante, nera, _gigantesca_ , era entrata dal vetro aperto, passandogli a pochi centimetri dal viso e facendogli lanciare un grido di orrore: la tazza gli era sfuggita di mano e si era schiantata in terra, fortunatamente senza rompersi, ma lui non ci aveva badato più di tanto, troppo concentrato a seguire con orrore la mostruosa belva che si aggirava frenetica per il suo soggiorno. Era corso alla finestra, spalancandola, sperando che questo inducesse il mostro ronzante ad andarsene, ma non aveva ottenuto niente.

O quasi.

– Hey! Signor-mhm, signor Hummel?

Kurt si era voltato, stupito, verso il cortile deserto.

– No, hey, sono qui!

Allora aveva alzato lo sguardo e, rischiando il secondo infarto nel giro di pochi secondi, vide Mister Hyde affacciato alla finestra, i guantoni ancora infilati alle mani, uno agitato in aria per attirare la sua attenzione – Oh. Hey – aveva balbettato, sentendosi un imbecille. Non balbettava davanti ad un altro uomo dai tempi del liceo (tranne quando aveva incontrato Giorgio Armani, ma _quello_ non contava).

– Tutto bene? Ho sentito gridare.

Kurt stava per rispondere, quando il mostro ronzante (l’aveva visto bene, stavolta: era una specie di mostruosa ape fatta in laboratorio, immensa e l’aveva fissato con odio – ne era sicuro) volò proprio alle sue spalle, strappandogli un altro grido.

– Si sente bene? Devo chiamare il 911?

– C’è, c’è una _cosa_ che ronza qui dentro e non ho idea di cosa sia, sembra un’ape molto grossa e molto feroce – aveva spiegato Kurt, chiedendosi quand’è, esattamente, che si diventa abbastanza adulti per non aver voglia di chiamare tuo padre, in un altro Stato, e supplicarlo di venire a trucidare l’orrendo mostro volante che si è impossessato della tua dimora.

– Oh. Potrebbe essere un calabrone?

– I calabroni sono mostruose api giganti?

– Ci somigliano, ma sono più... aggressive.

– Oh, grazie, adesso mi sento molto meglio!

D’accordo, aveva finito di cimentarsi in orrende figuracce con il protagonista delle sue fantasie sconce private: doveva affrontare da uomo il mostro che aveva invaso la sua casa.

Dieci minuti dopo aveva afferrato il tubo dell’aspirapolvere, rovesciato una sedia e quasi distrutto un vaso e l’orologio appeso al muro, era un bagno di sudore, ma la belva continuava ostinatamente a ruggire in giro per la stanza, ignorando la finestra aperta.

Fu in quel momento di profonda isteria, proprio mentre si domandava se al 911 eseguissero anche salvataggi da orribili mostri volanti, che squillò il campanello.

Aprì la porta, sperando di non sembrare sconvolto come si sentiva, e si ritrovò davanti Mister Hyde, una canotta sulle spalle e gli stessi pantaloni da ginnastica che aveva avuto fino a poco prima: nei secondi che ci vollero per ricordarsi che una persona civile, seppur assediata da un insetto frutto di esperimenti genetici contronatura, quando accoglie un ospite elargisce anche espressioni d’uso come quali _Buongiorno_ e _Cosa posso fare per lei?_ , Kurt ebbe modo di notare che Mister Hyde aveva i riccioli sulla fronte e la nuca umidi di sudore, così come il petto che si intravedeva sotto lo scollo della canotta, e che le sue braccia, lucide di sudore, avevano un aspetto ancora migliore di come se le immaginava lui in momenti poco edificanti.

– Sì? – balbettò, cercando di evitarsi almeno l’umiliazione di rimanere là a fissarlo con la bava alla bocca.

– Oh, mi dispiace per l’abbigliamento, non sono solito fare visita alla gente conciato così – iniziò Mister Hyde, che sembrava in imbarazzo quasi quanto lui – Volevo solo capire se il calabrone, o quello che era, fosse ancora lì.

In quella, facendo cacciare un mezzo grido ad entrambi, il suddetto insetto imbucò con furia la porta e sparì nel corridoio alle loro spalle; Kurt pensò che si sarebbe afflosciato contro il portone per il sollievo.

– Beh... meno male, no?

Kurt squadrò Mister Hyde e fece grandi sforzi per non soffermarsi come un maniaco su qualche parte del suo corpo – Quelle sono... bende? – chiese.

– Oh, queste – rispose Mister Hyde, sollevando le mani – Sì, per fare prima ho sfilato i guantoni, ma queste erano più complicate da togliere.

Aveva corso per venire a soccorrerlo dal mostro ronzante, pensò Kurt, _Signore, non so se ci sei, ma se te la senti di sfidare anni di ateismo questo è il momento per darmi un segno: dimmi che è gay!_

– Mio eroe – disse, ridendo – Posso offrirti una tazza di caffè per ringraziarti?

– Non ho fatto niente – rispose l’altro, sorridendo imbarazzato – E poi sono in pessime condizioni, adesso... il caffè può aspettare una doccia?

Kurt sapeva che la risposta era _sì_ , ma nella sua mente si presentarono, spintonandosi come dannate, una serie di altre fantastiche risposte, quali _No, stai bene così_ , _Non credevo che il sudore potesse donare a qualcuno_ , _Prego, usa pure la mia doccia_ , _Di colpo sento il bisogno di un bagno anch’io e la mia vasca è molto grande_.

– Può aspettare – rispose, ingoiando a fatica le altre risposte via via più imbarazzanti che gli venivano alla mente.

– A tra poco, allora – sorrise Mister Hyde.

 

(Mister Hyde rivelò poi di chiamarsi Blaine Anderson, di professione compositore e musicista, boxeur per passione dai tempi del liceo, amante ossessivo del gel e del caffé nero. E gay _e_ single.

Kurt temette che gli venissero le lacrime agli occhi.

Riuscì a confessargli che lo aveva chiamato Dottor Jekyll, nella sua versione feriale da ragazzo di buona famiglia, e Mister Hyde, nella sua versione boxeur del sabato e domenica mattina, solo un anno dopo che uscivano insieme: Blaine ne aveva riso così tanto che era quasi caduto dal letto e da allora non aveva più smesso di punzecchiarlo chiedendogli chi preferiva tra i due.

 _Per mia fortuna, adesso non ho più bisogno di scegliere_ , gli aveva risposto.)


End file.
